Stephanie Lindquist (Earth-148611)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , | Relatives = Chuck (ex-husband), Jill, Emily (daughters), Ben (son) | Universe = Earth-148611 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Clinic for Paranormal Research, Wisconsin | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 135lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Stephanie's paranomality made the air around her constantly sparkle. This sparkling intensified when Stephanie exerted herself or was emotionally agitated. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Housewife, later CIA operative | Education = High school graduate | Origin = Paranormal given powers by the White Event (Mutate) | PlaceOfBirth = Sheboygan, Wisconsin, USA | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Ryan | First = DP7 Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Stephanie Harrington, initially nicknamed Viva but later known as Glitter, was a housewife and mother of three who had the power to heal and energize others by physical contact. The use of this power was accompanied by the appearance of twinkling stars and when not used internalized itself to make Harrington superhumanly strong. Her husband, disgusted by her powers, had placed her in the Clinic for Paranormal Research, which led to her absconding, being on the run for several months alongside other members of her therapy group, and eventually spending several months more in a coma following her recapture by the clinic and a vicious attack by its head of security, Harlan Hackbarth. She was recruited into the CIA during The Draft. Her husband agreed to take her back, but only because he secretly wanted her to cure him of HIV. She eventually left the CIA and began a relationship with David Landers, whom she had met at the clinic and with whom she had traveled for a time alongside the DP7. | Powers = Healing Factor & Healing: Stephanie could heal and energize others by physical contact. She could heal even broken bones (although they would remain in the position they were in when she touched them. She could not, however, make the human body do something it could not normally do. She could not, for instance, cause missing limbs to regenerate. Stephanie's power also healed injuries to her own body - simple cuts, bruises or burns would heal almost immediately, while she took several months to heal from major head trauma. She is resistant to all diseases and viruses, and metabolizes even tranquilizing drugs far faster than normal humans. She was even immune to the tranquilizing power of her friend Lenore Fenzl. Enhanced Condition: The power also internalized itself to make Harrington superhumanly strong, agile, and fast. Stephanie was also able to run at superhuman speed, and to leap great distances. On one occasion, she was observed as being able to catch up to a speeding car on foot. Her reflexes were also faster than normal human beings. | Abilities = Thanks to her CIA training, Stephanie became a skilled fighter, and was trained in Jeet Kune Do. | Strength = Stephanie was superhumanly strong to an unknown degree, but proved capable of lifting an automobile without much difficulty. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Healers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Transformed by the White Event